


general impression of the relationship that Gabriel and Sam are having in LeafZelindor's fics

by comuto_sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: This is not an exact scene from “A Little Taste of Honey” as you can see, it’s its setting - this is a general impression of the relationship that Gabriel and Sam are having in LeafZelindor's fics:3 I adore it how much love does Gabriel have for Sam, and I attempted to portray the tenderness of Gabe’s attitude for Sammy through this kiss full of adoration (I hope I managed to convey that and it’s not only me now to feel that:’) plus the quotation is from LeafZelindor's beautiful-beautiful first sabriel fic - “Need“♥♥♥





	general impression of the relationship that Gabriel and Sam are having in LeafZelindor's fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178324151076/my-dearest-ultimatetrollcolinfirth-aka) / [**[DA]**](https://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Gabriel-and-Sam-in-LeafZelindor-s-fics-764998656)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an exact scene from “A Little Taste of Honey” as you can see, it’s its setting - this is a general impression of the relationship that Gabriel and Sam are having in LeafZelindor's fics:3 I adore it how much love does Gabriel have for Sam, and I attempted to portray the tenderness of Gabe’s attitude for Sammy through this kiss full of adoration (I hope I managed to convey that and it’s not only me now to feel that:’) plus the quotation is from LeafZelindor's beautiful-beautiful first sabriel fic - “Need“♥♥♥


End file.
